Bewithched, Bothered and Bewildered
by hogwartzcrew
Summary: Based on the buffy episode with the same name. Draco performs a love spell to make a certain slytherin notice him, but when it backfires it causes evey girl in hogwarts to fall in love with him
1. Chapter 1: The fun begins

Chapter 1

  


  


"Why doesn't Thorn like me? What is it about me? My hair? My attitude?" Draco thought as he stared silently at the beautiful slytherin girl in potions class. "MR MALFOY!!!!" Snape shouted. "Could you join us?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Sorry sir, i got distracted" Draco replied, "Yes i could see that" Snape said sternly, glancing at Thorn. 

  


After another half an hour of arse numbingly painful class, they were dismissed, potions was the last lesson of the day, so Draco headed for the library.

  


He looked through the selves of books, when he came across the book he was looking for, the book was entitled "Love Spells." He grabbed the book and pulled it out of the bookcase. He took the book over to the counter, where Madam Pince was typing on a typewriter. She took the book, stamped it, and said, "Be careful, Love spells can go wrong easily." He looked at her sincerely and said, "I'm just researching them." Madam Pince nodded and he left. 

  


He got to the his room and locked the door, he took the book and opened it on his bed. The room was immediately filled with hearts and pink sparkles, they fluttered around the room and disintegrated. He flicked through the pages until he found the spell he needed, it was called, the love of one to another, it was said to transfer the love of a person to another. 

  


He performed the spell, and it seemed to work, there was a reaction with the ingredients, so with the thought of Thorn confessing her "undying love" for him tomorrow, he fell asleep.

  


***the next day***

  


He woke the next morning and rubbed his eyes, he turned onto his other side and tried to savage the last moments of sleep until his alarm went off. "BEEP, BEEP BEPP" there it was, he opened his eyes, "AHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as he found Hermione laying next to him wearing one of his shirts. "Oh I'm sorry Draco, i didn't mean to scare you" she said sweetly. "Didn't mean to scare me? You were in my bed!" Draco shouted. There was a knock at the door, Draco went to answer it, at the door was Lavender Brown. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought we might walk to class together- what is she doing here?" Lavender asked, looking at Hermione, with pure hatred. Hermione got up and put her arms around Draco and whispered sexily, "I'm here with my baby. Draco pushed her away and threw her out the door, "EWWWWW, IM not your baby, I'm not lavenders baby, I AM NOBODYS BABY" Draco lent on his door and sighed heavily. "Wow, i have a powerful effect on women!"

  


A/N: review, but don't flame, next chapter sees Thorn seducing Draco in potions class and Ginny taking flirting to a whole new level


	2. Chapter 2: Ginny, Thorn and Pansy try it...

Chapter 2

  


He heaved himself off of the door and started to get dressed. As he wove his tie around his neck he just thought about the class ahead, not the class, but who was there, Thorn Silverstone. He placed his robes on, picked up his bag, and left for the great hall

  


When he got there, he sighed and sat down at his chair. He sat down and started aimlessly poking his breakfast. Ginny was heading his way. He cringed, _she wasn't going to try it on aswell was she?_ She stopped at his place,_ oh no_, he thought. "Hi Draco" she said. "Hi" he said uncomfortably. " So, what ya been up to?" she said, squeezing in next to him. " Nothing much, you do know this is the _Slytherin _table!" He said, trying to push her off. " Oh, i could never leave you Draco" she said, leaping at him for a kiss. Draco pulled away and stood up and ran to History of Magic.

  


  


As he swerved around the corner, he came face to face with her. "Hi" He said, stumbling a little. " Hi, um, i was wondering, if you haven't had any offers already, if you wanna sit next to me?" She said, smiling." Sure" Draco replied excitedly and bumping into the person behind him. "Cool, well, I'll see you in there then" She said, turning back to stand with her friends.

  


  


"He's sitting next to me" Thorn squealed, as if she was going to sit next to Tom Cruise. " No, he's not! After he sees me this morning, he'll want to sit next to me" a voice came from behind them, Pansy came out of a crowd of people. Thorn started to laugh quietly. Pansy had the smallest skirt imaginable on, with 3 buttons undone on her shirt, showing the top half of her bra, not to mention the 5 inches of make-up on her face. She hurried over to Draco, who was talking to Goyle and Crabbe. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and a disgusted look was plastered on his face. "So, i hear your going to sit next to Thorn" She said. "Yeah" he replied, turning back to the conversation with his friends. She turned him back around. "Wouldn't you rather sit next to me?" She said sweetly. "No, not really" He said, Pansy made a face like a distressed hippo, burst into tears and ran away. "I thought she took it rather well" Goyle grunted. 

  


  


The students were lead into the room, and Draco immediately saw Thorn signaling him over. He sat down next to her and got out his book. "Please open your text books at page 54, and start taking note about the history of the Dragon" Professor Binns droned to the class. Draco got out his quill and started to write. Suddenly, Thorns hand was resting on Draco's leg, it slowly ran its way up to his crutch area. Draco moved out the way and whispered "What are you doing???" "What??" Thorn whispered, with a face like she hadn't done anything. "Class dismissed" Professor Binns shouted. Draco leapt up and headed for the door. 

  


  


A/N : cool chappie huh, next chapter we find Thorn and Draco in a difficult situation where Thorn says she wants Draco to take her virginity

  


Thanks to :

  


PadfootsAngel1

Akumaakisame

Atra Luna

  


Cheers for the reviews

  


  


  


  



	3. Chapter: The End of it

Chapter 3

  


Draco ran to his room and quickly opened the door, he slammed it shut, closed his eyes and leant on the door. He heaved himself up and opened his eyes, to find Thorn sitting on his bed, just in her underwear. Draco leaped out of his skin and said "What are you doing here?" and then embarrassedly looked away, suddenly realizing that Thorn was just in her underwear. She got up and walked towards him, he kept his eyes on the door. She stood behind him "Turn around" she whispered. He turned around, but looked at the floor. She put her hand on his chin and lifted his head up so she could look at him properly. "What's wrong, isn't this what you want?" She asked.

"No, this is what i want, but not like this" Draco replied, looking at the floor. "Draco, i want you to be my first" Thorn said, biting her lip sexily. Draco suddenly leapt away. "Beater, please tell me you're talking about quidditch!" (A/N: I no this is in the episode, but i had to put it in coz its so funny) "Draco, you know your the only one for me" Thorn said, going in to kiss him. "No" Draco said, pushing away, "We cant do this, not like this, your only here because of the spell" Draco said. "What? So your saying this is all a game to you?" Thorn said, with her anger rising. "No" Draco replied, trying to make an excuse. "You make me fell this way and then you reject me, who do you think you are?" Thorn said, slamming him onto the door. "All this arguing is pretty sexy isn't it " Thorn said. Draco, looked at her and shook his head and left. 

  


Draco ran to the library, he had to get that book back, he got into the library and ran to the front desk and shouted, " Do you have the-" he was cut off by Madam Pince shhhhing at him. So he lowered his voice "Do you have the book on love spells that i took out a couple of days ago?" He asked. " No, that was taken out again by a mister................Potter, i think" Madam Pince replied. Draco nodded "Thank you" He said and ran to scar heads dorm.

  


He ran into the common room while Neville was opening the door. Draco ran up the stairs and opened the door that was labeled "Potter, Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan and Longbottom" he crashed through the door, "Potter i need that book on love spe-" The sheer shock of what he saw, stopped him from talking, "Potter.........Granger?" He asked, looking at Harry and Hermione just as shocked as he was, "Oh Potter, you really have sunk to new lows" Draco said, picking up the book and leaving. 

  


He made his way to the potions lab, this was going to finish, now! He entered the lab, thankfully, there was no-one there, not even Professor Snape. He grabbed the ingredients he needed and performed the spell.

  


  


  


The Next Day

  


This was it, the moment when he found out if it had worked, Thorn was just around the corner. "Hi Thorn" He said. Thorn looked at him as if he was something she had picked off of her shoe. "Don't even talk to me" She spat. Draco walked away and smiled. "Hold on" Thorn shouted as he walked away"Can i talk to you?" She asked, he nodded and she pushed him to the corner. "I remember what happened in your room yesterday, and i also remember that you said no, and for that, thank you" She said. "No problem" He replied, walking away. But, she pulled him back, into the best kiss he'd ever had

  


  


A:N/ Thank you for reading, please review, but no flames please


End file.
